onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Styles
Harry Edward StylesHarry Styles mother rips into One Direction fans for tweeting his birth record. Examiner.com. July 18, 2012. (Born on February 1, 1994) is a member of One Direction along with Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, and Zayn Malik. He is the youngest member of the group. Early Life Harry Styles was born in Evesham, Worcestershire, England to Des Styles and Anne Cox. He has an older sister, Gemma. When Harry was seven years old, his parents divorced. His mother remarried in early June 2013 to a Robin Twist. Harry Styles to be best man at mom Anne Cox's wedding. Sugarscape.com. As a child Harry loved singing. He's listed Elvis Presley as one of his influences. Growing up Harry lived in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, England and attended Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School, a state comprehensive school. Musical Career Harry was the lead singer for the band White Eskimo with band members Hayd Morris (lead guitarist), Nick Clough (bass guitarist), and Will Sweeny (drummer).Holmes Chapel X Factor star Harry Styles can win show say school bandmates. Crewe Chronicle. 12 October 2010. They came together to compete in a Battle of the Bands. The band won the competition, and it helped Harry realize that he loved performing in front of people. In 2010, when he was sixteen years old, Harry auditioned for the seventh season of The X Factor. He wanted a professional opinion on his singing because up until then his mom was the one telling him he was a good singer. Before his audition he said, "Singing's what I want to do, and if people who can make that happen for me don't think that I should be doing that, then it's a major setback in my plans." Harry sang "Isn't She Lovely" and received positive comments from Simon Cowell and Nicole Scherzinger, while Louis Walsh had doubts on whether he was ready to progress in the competition. At bootcamp, Harry sang "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" before being rejected and put into One Direction. Following The X Factor, One Direction signed a record contract with Sony Music subsidiary Syco Music. They released their studio album, Up All Night. One Direction have come far, hit the top of the charts, have their own tour, and released Take Me Home as well. Personal Life Family Harry is very close to his mother, Anne, and his sister, Gemma. He even got tattoos dedicated to them and often shows his love for them. Relationships Caroline Flack Harry briefly dated Caroline Flack in 2011 when he was 17 and she was 32. Their relationship caused widespread controversy because of their fifteen year age gap. They met in 2010 while Harry was a contestant on The X Factor, and Caroline was the co-host of the companion show, The Xtra Factor. Harry would often flirt with Caroline during interviews, and admitted to being attracted to her. Romance rumors grew after October 16, 2011, when it was reported that Harry and Caroline were seen kissing at an X Factor after party. Both denied there was a relationship. Rumors went unproven until December 2011 when he was seen leaving her London home early in the morning after having spent the night. Throughout the relationship, Caroline received death threats from many One Direction fans as well as intense media scrutiny during the relationship. Although at the time neither confirmed they were together, on January 26, 2012, through Twitter Harry revealed the relationship had mutually ended.@Harry_Styles. Twitter. Announcing end of Caroline relationship. January 26, 2012. She and Harry still remain friends. Annes-icon.jpeg|Harry with Anne and Gemma Harry and caroline.png|Harry & Caroline at The X Factor party Harry-styles-taylor-swift-kissing-nye-pic.jpg|Harry and Taylor Tattoos Harry star.png|Star outline ☆ → filled star ★ on left upper arm February 23, 2012 Harry a.png|The letter 'A' on left upper forearm c. May 30, 2012 Harry wont stop.png|'won't stop 'till we surrender...' on underside of left arm June 16, 2012 Harry hi.png|'Hi' on left bicep c. July 5, 2012 Harry iced gem.png|Iced gem on underside of left arm c. July 25, 2012 Harry i cant change.png|'I CAN'T CHANGE' on left wrist c. July 25, 2012 Harry hanger.png|Clothes hanger on left bicep c. August 8, 2012 Harry padlock.png|Padlock on left wrist c. August 13, 2012 Harry 17black.png|'17BLACK' on left collarbone c. August 13, 2012 Harry birdcage.png|Empty birdcage on left side of upper torso c. August 13, 2012 Harry ankle.png|Unknown text on right ankle c. Aug./Sep. 2012 harry_gemma.png|Gemma in Hebrew ג’מה on left shoulder September 5, 2012 harry_ssc shamrock.png|SSC shamrock on left wrist September 5, 2012 harry_pingu.png|PINGU on underside of left arm c. September 2012 harry_packers g.png|Green Bay Packers logo 'G' on left bicep c. September 8, 2012 harry_comedy tragedy theatre masks 2.png|Comedy and tragedy theater masks on left side of upper torso c. September 8, 2012 harry_sncl.png|''SNCL'' (Smile Now, Cry Later?) on left side of upper torso c. September 8, 2012 harry_screw.png|A "screw"/plus sign +''' on left side of upper torso c. September 8, 2012 harry_key.png|Key harry_aquarius.png|Aquarius symbol harry_99p.png|99 pence 99p harry_things i can.png|Things i can harry_things i cant.png|Things i can't harry_heart.png|Heart ♥ harry_swallows.png|Two swallows harry march 2nd new tattoo 2013 3 nails.jpg|3 nails tattoo harry ankle tattoos.png|2 screw/plus signs toe tattoos Credits '''Up All Night *"Taken" — writing *"Everything About You" — writing *"Same Mistakes" — writing Take Me Home *"Back For You" — writing *"Summer Love" — writing *"Still The One" — writing Quotes *"My first real crush was... Louis Tomlinson." (Old Sugarscape Interview) *"My worst habit is... getting naked all the time! Sorry!" (Mr. and Misses) *"Simple, but effective." (X Factor Diary 6) *"Think how much pussy you're going to get." (to Matt Cardle from X Factor) *"If I wasn't in the band I reckon I'd be a virgin." Trivia *'Trademarks:' **His curly, brown hair. **His dimples. **Being flirty and cheeky. *He has four nipples. *He is a clean freak, as stated in an interview with Celebritex. *His hair used to be straight when he was little. *According to Heat magazine, he used to work in a pastry shop/bakery in his early teens. His ex-boss says, "He was the most polite employee we ever had. Customers really took a shine to him." *He doesn't like girls who wear too much makeup. *Out of all the boys, he cries the easiest. *His least favorite class in school was Chemistry. *His favorite class in school was home economics. *He has a crush on Adele. *He was voted the 18th hottest hunk of 2012 by readers of Heat Magazine, making him sexier than Brad Pitt, Justin Timberlake, Steve Jones and Robbie Williams. *He has a cat named Molly. External Links *@Harry_Styles - Twitter *harrystyles - Instagram References =Harry Styles unimpressed by Royal Baby Gaffe by American TV Channel= Category:People Category:British people Category:Singers Category:One Direction